Braniel Bus
by RKORhodes
Summary: Chaos strikes on the tour bus and romance ensues. Warning: Slash and smut.


Chapter 1

"Hey! I'm glad you all could make it," Brie announced to everyone on the bus. "I'd like to say a few things. Daniel and I decided to buy a bus to make traveling a lot easier and we thought it'd be fun to invite you all to travel with us for the next four nights."

"Mine and John's bus is better," Nikki bragged and snickered.

"Nicole... Be nice," John scolded.

"Alright, we good? Because if we are, then let's get turnt the fuck up!" Cameron shouted and started twerking.

"Cameron, this is an alcohol, drug, and sex-free bus," Daniel stated.

"I just want to make out with Roman." Summer winked at him.

Roman made a disgusted look. "Yeah uh that won't happen."

"Girl, you need to stop throwing yourself at guys like that," AJ remarked.

"Hey, Wade," Paige said, waving at her best friend.

"Hey," Wade replied to her.

They engaged in a conversation of something going on in England.

The Shield were all sitting on the couch, cuddling with each other. Roman's arms were around Seth and Dean's shoulders. AJ skipped over to them.

"Awwww, look at you guys!" AJ squealed.

"Jeez, AJ. No screaming like that. Please," Seth stated.

Punk joined them. "Hey guys," he greeted.

"H-hi," Dean stuttered.

"Oooohhhhh," AJ drawled out. "Deanie and Punky."

"Will you shut up, AJ?" Dean growled.

"Calm down, kid," Roman laughed, squeezing Dean's shoulder.

Punk sat down next to Dean and Roman took his arm off of Dean and kept his other arm around Seth.

"You guys should totally make out. Like that would be sooooo hot," AJ giggled.

"You're crazy," Dean said.

"Says you! You're a freak, like you're insane, you're psycho!" AJ shouted.

"At least I'm not afraid to admit that I am," Dean snapped.

As they continued bickering, Seth and Roman were in their own little world.  
Seth sat on Roman's lap and cuddled with him. Roman's hand rested on the side of Seth's face and stroked his hair. He wrapped his free arm around Seth, and Seth's head was in the crook of Roman's neck.

"Baby boy, don't fall asleep on me," Roman told Seth.

Seth made a few snoring sounds and started laughing after that. He moved his head from Roman's neck and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I love you baby," Roman said softly.

"I love you too," Seth responded.

They kissed a few more times until they got interrupted.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Summer asked.

"Oh you mean this?" Seth smirked, grabbing the back of Roman's head and smashing his lips against his.

"EW, you guys should be ashamed of yourselves. That is not right," Summer groaned in dissatisfaction.

"Let me tell you something, Summer. What isn't right is that you feel the need to be concerned about who other people are in love with. Why don't you just leave them alone and let them be happy?" John spoke.

A round of applause sounded for John and Summer finally shut up.

"Summer, get off of my bus," Daniel ordered.

"What?" Summer asked incredulously.

"Get out. Find someone else to drive with. I won't tolerate your behavior," Daniel stated.

"Ugh whatever. Stupid faggots," Summer rolled her eyes and flipped her hair.

She grabbed her purse. Eva and Natalya attacked her.

"Don't you dare make fun of Roman and Seth," Natalya boomed.

"Okay, how about all three of you just leave? I won't tolerate aggressiveness either," Daniel announced.

Eva's eyes went wide. "Seriously?"

"Out. Now."

Eva, Summer, and Natalya exited the bus and they all yelled at each other.

"Wadeyyyy, take me shopping," Paige pleaded.

"Well I'm afraid I've got some bad news. I will not take you shopping," Wade stated.

"Fine. I'll go by myself," Paige replied.

"I'll go with you!" Emma exclaimed. "I need a new wardrobe."

"I'll come with you guys," Wade finally made up his mind. "We'll take the city bus to San Francisco, we'll be fine."

They left to go on their shopping adventure.

Seth cuddled with Roman and he was shivering. Roman was running his hands along Seth's arms.

"I got a blanket for you two," Brie said as she walked off to the other end of the bus.

She returned with a huge and cozy blanket.

"Thanks," Roman said.

Roman covered their bodies with the blanket and Seth rested his head on Roman's chest.

"You okay now, baby boy?" Roman asked his lover.

"I'm okay. I'm always okay when I'm with you," Seth responded.

Roman kissed Seth's forehead. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, big man," Seth smiled up at Roman.

Roman leaned down to kiss him. Seth cuddled with him and fell asleep. Roman played with his lover's hair and held him tight. Roman found himself falling asleep and his head was on Seth's.

Brie snapped a picture of the two, smiling to herself.

"That's so adorable," Brie sighed. "Definitely going on my Instagram."

"Brie, isn't that a little weird?" Nikki asked.

"No. They make such a cute couple!" Brie exclaimed.

Roman woke up and groaned. "Really, Brie?"

"Sorry. We have beds in the other part of the bus," said Brie.

Roman pushed the blanket off of him and Seth. Seth whimpered in his sleep and had goosebumps on his arms. Roman picked him up and carried him to the bed, being careful not to wake him. He set Seth down on the bed and Seth stirred.

"Rommy? Rommy? ROMMY!" Seth screamed and woke up.

"Bad dream?"

"Yeah. You died in it. I got so scared," Seth whispered.

"I'm still here, baby boy," Roman reassured him.

"Hhhhnnngggghhh," Seth groaned. "I'm so tired."

Roman held Seth in his arms. Roman kissed the corner of Seth's mouth and ran his hand along his back. Roman tried to ignore the fact that their groins fit against each other's perfectly. Seth hooked his legs around Roman's ankles so that he was flush against Roman. Roman couldn't help the erection growing in his pants.

Seth giggled. "Rommy, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You've got a little problem," Seth giggled again.

"Just go to sleep. I'll manage."

"Aww. If we were at home, I'd take care of it for you."

"Aww baby," Roman sighed.

"I can do that for you right now."

"Seth..."

But before Roman could protest, Seth's hand was already down Roman's pants. There was no way he was rejecting his lover's offer.

"I'm so fucking horny right now," Seth stated.

"Didn't you say that you were tired?"

"I'm not tired anymore," Seth smirked.

"We're gonna get kicked off the bus," Roman stated.

"We can be quiet."

"Seth, you're a screamer," Roman raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, please?" Seth asked.

"You can't wait until we get off of the bus?"

Seth cupped Roman's length now and stroked it gently.

"Fuck it," Roman said and flipped them over so that he was on top.

He went for Seth's mouth and it opened. Their tongues fought against each other's. They broke apart and took off their clothes. Roman brushed his leaking cock against Seth's.

"Fuck me," Seth breathed.

Roman got behind Seth and inside of him. Seth started to ride him and Roman thrust into him, holding the smaller man's hips.

"So tight every time," Roman moaned.

Roman's thrusts slowed down and he kissed his lover sweetly.

"Pound me, Roman! Give it to me!"

Roman moved in and out of Seth faster. He felt Seth's walls clench around his cock.

"Roman!" Seth moaned too loudly.

* * *

"Roman!"

Nikki's eyes went wide as she heard Seth scream Roman's name. She scurried back into the lounge room where everyone but Roman and Seth were in.

"I thought you had to go to the bathroom?" Brie questioned.

"Well.."

"FUCK!"

* * *

"FUCK!" Seth cried out as he rode out his orgasm.

Roman let his softened cock slip out of Seth. Seth was on top of him now, and their chests were heaving against each other's.

"I told you that you'd scream," Roman smirked.

"I'm sorry. You know I can't really control it when you make me feel like that."

"I know, baby, I know."

Roman gripped Seth's butt and pinched it.

Just then, the door opened and behind it was Brie and Daniel.

Roman instantly covered their naked bodies with the bed sheets. Brie was unimpressed and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, well, well..." Brie spoke.

"Brie, we're so sorry," Seth panicked.

* * *

A/N: Ooh, Seth and Roman are in trouble.


End file.
